Advanced magnet systems being designed for nuclear fusion devices, particle accelerators, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), energy storage, motors, power generators, and other applications can greatly benefit from the use of high-temperature superconductors (HTS) as they allow magnets to operate at higher magnetic fields. This allows for more compact reactors and elevated operating temperatures, thereby reducing operating costs and improving likely reliability. However, the current HTS magnet designs suffer from the inability to rapidly detect and locate normal zones, raising the possibility that the magnet and associated systems can be damaged if preventative action is not taken fast enough.